Smile for Me
by Ruby-Guardian
Summary: We all have that one friend we take for granted that smiles for everybody but themselves. He found her at her weakest and solemnest of moments, but she hid herself and kept the brightest of smiles on her face. Rated T for conflict. HIATUS!


Beep, beep, beep,

This place is so dull; how can anyone expect to be hopeful in a place so depressing?

Beep, beep, beep,

I can't believe I got talked into this,

Beep, beep, beep,

Why did they choose this again?

"Black Star, Soul and Tsubaki- choose your extra credit assignment." He said with a twist of his screw, and a sadistic smile on his face. "Choices are, volunteer in a hospital, or teachers assistant at a kindergarten."

Beep, beep, beep,

Ohh that's right, he hates children.

It was a warm Saturday morning and he had to wake up at 7:00 just to be in on time, he was forced into extra credit since he was failing all his classes. If he was able to finish his community service then the worst they can do to him is summer school. Still, he obviously didn't want to volunteer at a hospital, but if he didn't then his chances of moving out and being rid of his family would be slim. So he'd have tolerate volunteering weekends and after school.

When he stepped inside the bleak hospital he pulled his jacket on tighter to warmth himself from the nipping cold that came from the A.C. From top to bottom all he saw was white and grey; no color. As if they were getting their patients ready for death.

"Hey, I'm Soul Eater Evans. Here for the community service thing." He stated to the secretary, her eyes were golden and her hair matched it perfectly, the only problem was the eye patch over her left one.

"Ahh yes, Mr. Evans; you'll be working with Tsubaki in the Intensive Care unit." Her voice was so motherly, it made him feel warm and disgusted, considering his never heard his mother speak like that to him. Only to Wes, the _good_ child.

"Fine," He walked towards the doorway leading to his new area of work. He was half way through the door until he turned around and said to the motherly woman. "Where's Black-Star working?"

Her face dropped at the sound of the overly excited child's name. "Ohh... Umm... We have him on garbage duty." She sounded less warm and more disgusted. He shouldn't be surprised that was the typical reaction to Black Stars antics.

He chuckled and made his way towards his new station. Even through the hallways he saw nothing but white and grey, it was nearly blinding.

When he reached the end of the depressing hallway, he red in big blood red letters 'INTENSIVE CARE UNIT', on gigantic twin doors that just screamed death.

It was obvious he was going to have trouble comforting the patients in this unit, mostly because his thoughts of this place were. 'Once you're in here you're screwed for life.' Even if you were able to escape Death once, chances are the second time he comes towards for you; you're already in your coffin.

Once he stepped through the door he found, he was standing in a hallway that was surprisingly less depressing. Instead of white and grey, the walls were a softer vanilla and a warming soft blue that felt like it would wrap around you into the most soothing blankets.

'Try if you want, but you can't sugar coat death.'

He thought pessimistically

There was no sound, but shuffling of doctors and nurses feet as they cared for the patients. His thoughts were broken by a familiar laugh that he'd never really heard actually, it was Tsubaki. She would mostly fake a giggle that was _completely_ see through; before he knew it he was off to find the one who did the impossible.

He entered a pale green room; it was plain but eye catching. The window was wide open letting in a cool draft; the sun was still shining brightly so there was no need for the light to be on. At the left side of the room was a twin sized bed next to the window, opposite of said bed was a medicine cabinet filled with thousands of medication. Next to the bed was a familiar raven haired girl, her back was turned and she was watching over the patient like an actual nurse.

"You're joking right?" Said Tsubaki not noticing Soul leaning on the door frame, hands shoved into his jacket.

"I'm not!" said a silky voice with laughter behind it. "I honestly don't believe in male ballerinas." She let out a small laugh that could melt even the hardest of shells. Tsubaki began laughing again; he was surprised at how someone could make her laugh without trying. "Not since my mother took me to a Broadway play, men shouldn't be able to be THAT flexible, no matter how good they look in tights." Tsubaki began laughing again.

Soul was becoming impatient, so he cleared his throat to get their attention. She turned towards him.

"Ohh Soul! told me you would be arriving soon." She stood aside revealing the young girl lying on the bed with an innocent expression. Her hair was a soft light brown that cradled her shoulders, her eyes were a glowing forest green that were wide with specks of sleepiness still in them. She was wearing a hospital robe that seemed to highlight her small figure, which was thin but had curves. She was sitting up slightly slouched.

"This is Maka Albarn; she's the one we have to take care of." Said Tsubaki gesturing towards her.

"Why does she need two?" He walked through his comfy spot on the door frame and towards the two.

"Because well umm, she had problems with the last few doctors."She was now nervous her hands drawn to her chest, making him raise a brow.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I took the needle for my insulin and shoved it up his-"

"Maka!" Soul chuckled at the teen's boldness and the shock coming from the raven haired girl clutching her arms toward her chest. "It wasn't right for you to do that!"

"It's not my fault that baka doctor wanted to stick a needle in me while I was asleep!" defended Maka. "It was clearly self-defense."She crossed her arms and pouted like a five year old would, he laughed at her childish ways.

"Wouldn't think a skinny twig like you could defend yourself." He shoved his hands inside his jacket pockets and gave her a smug smirk revealing his shark like teeth.

"I have type 1 diabetes doctor, I can't eat junk food and all the sugar filled stuff you guys eat." There was slight venom in her words, thinking he should have been able to figure it out by himself. "Also meaning if I don't take my insulin every morning on time then I'm going to die." She looked up at him frowning a bit. "If Tsubaki didn't come early today, then I would have been dead by now."

He watched her a little wide eyed realizing, he would have killed her were it not for Tsubaki. That's the LAST time he comes walking, accidently killing somebody on your first day does NOT sound fun.

"Can't somebody else just give you your insulin thingy?" She burst into laughter at this, _what the fuck is so damn funny?_

"Didn't you just hear me?" She paused from her laughter to answer him. "Why do you think volunteers are treating me?" He was quite for a moment wondering what she meant, she shook her head and sighed deeply and continued, "Am I going to explain everything to you? No doctor wants to come within a five mile radius of me; I hurt a doctor in self defense. If I were to hurt you in a fight then-"

"Maka! It's time to check your blood sugar!" said Tsubaki, not wanting to hear the rest. "Soul you should pay attention you're going to have to do this next time, I have other patients to care for." He merely shrugged it off and watched her gently take the teen's blood sugar.

After about two weeks of treating Maka, Soul became quite attached and interested in her, he had to beg Ms. Marie to let him stay at the Intensive Care unit. He enjoyed her stories on visiting New York with her mother, why she did certain things like only eat green grapes. Stating that if she ate purple ones then she'd be risking her life with every bite, due to them being a choking hazard.

"Maka that's the stupidest thing I ever heard, their GRAPE SEEDS!"

"Well go ahead eat them! When you die of suffocation, don't come crying to me!"

"Why do you really hate purple grapes?"

She mumbled something.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"They get stuck in my teeth ok!"

"Pffft, you're an idiot."

"Says you." Maka handed him something.

"Whats this?"

"A tooth pick..."

But as their friendship grew, Soul's infatuation with the girl did as well. He saw that she wasn't as eager and excited about things as she used to be.

So he confronted her about it.

"Hey Maka, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask but it doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Well, are you okay?"

"If by ok means, being attached to this and having to stick a needle inside me every day, then I'm perfectly fine." Soul scowled at her sarcasm, he knew she was ignoring the question, but why she did is what stumped him.

"I'm serious!" He didn't mean to scream in anger but in annoyance, her eyes widened at his sudden outburst. He calmed himself down when he realized she shrunk into her hospital bed. She looked down towards her hand and her shoulders tensed up. "This isn't just your diabetes anymore; it's something else, I know it is!" His hands were in fists and he tried his best to keep calm, but his worry got the better of him.

"...My kidneys are failing, if I don't find a suitable donor, then-" She couldn't bring herself to finish, she also couldn't look at him straight in the eyes knowing if she did then she would start bawling like a baby. Soul swallowed his anger and fear and dug his nails into his palms.

"I'll give you my kidney," her head sprung up in shock and disbelief. "I'll donate and-"

"No..." He stared at her; wide eyed he saw the tears in her eyes glisten as they rolled down her cheek. "You can't give me your kidney it's not as easy as that." He tried speaking, but found it harder than he thought, _she's refusing my help? Does she actually want to...?_

"...What do you mean?" He stepped forward and sat by her bed. Her emerald eyes wouldn't meet his crimson ones, she kept staring out the window gripping his hand strongly, making him stiffen his posture.

"I've been here for a month now Soul, I'm not a common blood type. The chance of me surviving without a working kidney for this long is a miracle." She took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight, Maka gave his hands a tight squeeze and he continued to stare at her, tears threatening to flood his eyes. "They said by next week, I'm going to-" She couldn't continue, Maka broke into tears and began hiccupping loudly. Soul pulled her into a tight embrace, he could feel her warm tears through the cotton shirt, his chest hurt and he didn't want to let her go. Maka's cries grew silent and all he could hear was her raspy breathing.

She loosened from his grip a bit and wiped the shameful tears from her eyes and cheeks; Maka took a deep breath and forced herself to face the truth.

"I'm going to die Soul."

He stared at her as she wiped the tears and tried her hardest to keep her hiccups down. He stared down at the white bed sheets and his tears freely ran down his cheeks, he held back his cries and Maka rested her head on his chest. She held his hand close to her cheeks and closed her eyes until he stopped.

"Where do we go when we die, Soul?"

"They say we go to hell or heaven."

"Where do you think I'll go once I'm dead?" Soul just stared at her thinking she's finally lost her marbles. "When I die, I'll be able to take care of you and everybody else; I'll make sure you're safe and protect you from the ugly," she smiled and he only stared with confused eyes. "I won't be there all the time, but in a certain way I will." She smiled whole sincerely and laced their hands together; she ran her thumb threw his knuckles. Soul stared at Maka with the saddest eyes, but he then started to chuckle and then laughed.

"I'll miss you Maka-Chan," she smiled and wiped her tears on her arm. He stood up and pulled Maka close to his chest; Soul gave Maka one final hug which she gladly returned. They stayed like this for a good moment before Soul whispered.

"Do Tsubaki and Black Star know about this?" She stayed silent and shook her head.

"...No."

As the days were marked off the Calendar, one by one; she grew weaker and weaker. Although she would normally curl up in bed silently crying clutching her stomach, Maka still managed to keep a smile on her face for others. She was visited by many on the weekdays, and they all managed to leave with a tear stained cheek after the visit.

Her father (Spirit), Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Chrona, and amazingly, her mother. They all stayed by her bed side as long as they could and cried as she would unravel from her pained position and smile up at them whispering to them it was ok. They would only start bawling more and more as she could only smile and hush them until they ran out of tears. As soon as she waved goodbye Maka rolled back up in her ball of pain and rocked herself to relieve the pain.

Of course she showed no sign that she was suffering; when the doctors came she only smiled as they checked her blood and put her on life support and had to inject a number of needs into her as they did last week.

Maka grew paler day by day; during certain times her heart stopped and the doctors came rushing in to revive her. Soul asked to have a personal bed in her room and they gladly agreed saying she'd like the company. For the next four days he'd wake up to her life support slowly beeping.

On the last day she was said to live, Soul stayed awake by her bed as she slept. When her heart monitor slowed down, he'd lightly squeeze her hand and she'd smile in her sleep. Maka's heart nearly stopped three times and by the fourth she was already gone. He cried on her bed spread until the doctors from the night staff covered her body and took her away. He would never get to see that beautiful smile of hers every again.

2:47 A.M May 29th


End file.
